With the increasing demands for IT products, the related technologies and products are developed on large scale. For examples, computer products and multimedia equipments are developed with rapid growth and progress. However, the peripheral device, such as an optical disk drive, hard disk drive or floppy disk drive, is usually installed in immoveable shelves in a metal housing. Besides, other related device, such as a power supply, disposed on the housing, also occupies some space. Thus, the space in the housing is very crowded.
Additionally, the housing and the shelves are made of metal materials and have keen edges and corners. Users' fingers may be slashed if the users stretched hands into the housing for assembly and repair. So it is very inconvenient and dangerous. Furthermore, the peripheral devices are upgraded and eliminated through competitions rapidly. In this situation, it is more and more frequent that users disassemble and assemble those devices by themselves. Consequently the assembling structure with immoveable shelves and crowded inner space in the housing is really inconvenient to users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,164 B2 published on Jun. 29, 2004, titled “Positioning Unit for a Computer Housing-and-Peripheral Device Assembly”. The positioning unit of the invention includes a positioning member disposed between the peripheral device and the computer housing, including a thin plate that is stamped to form a bent spring arm having a first section which extends toward the casing, and a second section which bends from the first section and which extends toward the computer housing. Conventionally, the peripheral device, such as an optical disk drive, a floppy disk drive or a hard disk drive, is mounted in the computer housing via screw means. As such, it is relatively inconvenient to mount or dismount the peripheral devices in the computer housing through tightening or loosening of the screw means. Although the invention is provided for mounting the peripheral devices in the computer housing without screw means, the inconvenience resulting from the space restriction and immoveable shelves is not overcame yet, and the problem is still exists.